Zinlen official Nickelodeon TMNT -guide
Tein koska voin. :) ...ja osittain koska katoin viime viikonloppuna välistä jääneet jaksot ja kauden pätösjakson... Ens kautee ootellessa siis... Elisiis, joskus aloin pitää tekstitiedostoa jossa on kaikki tähän mennessä tulleet Nickelodeon TMNT jaksot eri kategorioissa ja sit tarkotus oli antaa se Pakelle et sekin vois alkaa kattoo tätä sarjee mut idea on siis siin et koska se ois kuitenki struglee ni tein ne alakategoriat josta näkis mitkä jaksot voi suosiolla skipata. Voisin kyl vaik lyödä pizzaslaissista (aihemaailmassa pysyäkseni) vetoa, että vaikka Pakke saikin listan promo version joskus (joka o pahasti out of sync nytten siis) ni ei oo jaksoakaan kattonut. Ei yhtään. Zero. Nada. Zilch. Aaaach!! Pistää vihaks tommone, mut pakko ymmärtää ku Pakke o Pakke... Hyvässä ja pahassa. (forgiven mut not forgotten uguuuu!!) Mut kun mul ny tämmöne lista siis on ni aattelin et pistetään nyt sit vaik tänne, jos sil sais "kannustettua" ihmisii kattoon tätä ees hiuka. Mikäli turtlet ei kiinnosta (en tuu ikinä hyväksyyn sua btw, mut koitetaa silti ymmärtää toisiamme?) ni mee lukeen jotain mielenkiinosempii sivui tääl wikis. ...Niit on! ...ON!!! Juu... ei mul muuta... Päivitän listaa sitä mukaa ko pystyn (neloskaude aletua) Main storyline jaksot Fiksuimmat on varmaan jo tajunnu et nämä on ne jaksot mitkä "pitää" katsoa eli nää on ne juonen kannalta tärkeet jaksot ja kaikki muut voi halutessaan skipata eli jättää katsomatta, jos käytämme tätä kieltä toisella termillä. Jaksot on luonnollisesti siinä järjestyksessä jossa ne tulis katsella. Jos ne olis aakkosjärjestyksessä niin se olisi iha tyhmää. Ei mitää järkeä. ...kute vissii näkyy ni en tiä mitä tähä laittas, et sen enempiä turisematta, lista alkakoon. *S1E01 - Rise of the Turtles Part1 *S1E02 - Rise of the Turtles Part2 *S1E04 - New Friend, Old Enemy *S1E05 - I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman *S1E08 - Never Say Xever *S1E09 - The Gauntlet / Enter Shredder *S1E12 - It Came From the Depths / Leatherhead *S1E14 - New Girl In Town *S1E15 - The Alien Agenda *S1E17 - TCRI *S1E20 - Enemy of My Enemy *S1E21 - Karai's Vendetta *S1E24 - Operation: Break Out *S1E25 - Showdown Part1 *S1E26 - Showdown Part2 *S2E01 - The Mutation Situation *S2E04 - Mutagen Man Unleashed *S2E06 - Target: April O'Neil *S2E07 - Slash and Destroy *S2E08 - The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones *S2E09 - The Kraang Conspiracy *S2E13 - The Manhattan Project *S2E14 - Wormquake *S2E16 - The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman *S2E19 - The Wrath of Tiger Claw *S2E22 - Vengeance is Mine *S2E24 - Into Dimension X! *S2E25 - The Invasion Part1 *S2E26 - The Invasion Part2 *S3E01 - Within the Woods *S3E03 - Buried Secrets *S3E08 - Vision Quest *S3E09 - Return to New York *S3E10 - Serpent Hunt *S3E11 - The Pig and the Rhino *S3E12 - Battle for New York Part1 *S3E13 - Battle for New York Part2 *S3E14 - Casey Jones VS The Underworld *S3E18 - The Deadly Venom *S3E23 - The Fourfold Trap *S3E24 - Dinosaur in the Sewers *S3E25 - Annihilation: Earth! - part 1 *S3E26 - Annihilation: Earth! - part 2 Wöröt fillerit Nöö jaksot o käytännössä (ja rehellisessä mielessä myös) pääosn sisällöltään fillerijaksoja, mutta saattavat silti olla katsomisen arvoisia, koska näissä tapahtuu muutoksia sarjan pää- / sivuhahmoihin ja tapahtumiin tai niissä selitetään hahmojen lorea tai muuta sellaista. Esimerkkinä vaikka jakso viisi kaudelta kaksi, jossa yksi hahmo mutatoituu uuteen muotoon. Mikäli tämmöset jutut (eli että hahmo on ihan eri näköinen samalla nimellä) ei teikää häiritse ja voit jatkaa uudempia jaksoja tästä huolimatta ni go ahead vaan. *S1E06 - Metalhead *S1E07 - Monkey Brains *S1E11 - Mousers Attack! / Mouserthon *S1E16 - The Pulverizer *S1E22 - The Pulverizer Returns! *S2E03 - Follow the Leader *S2E05 - Mikey Gets Shellacne *S2E12 - Of Rats and Men *S2E17 - Newtralized! *S2E20 - The Legend of Kuro Kabuto *S3E04 - The Croaking *S3E16 - Clash of the Mutanimals *S3E20 - Tale of the Yokai (osa 2 jaksolle S3E19) Skipattavat fillerit Nää onki sitte aikalailla 100% skipattavia fillereitä jotka eivät edistä juonta millään tavalla eikä niissä ole mitään mikä juuri liittyisi hahmoihn tai tarinaan muutenkaan. Ehkä joku yksi tai toinen kahden sekunnin maininta myöhemmässä jaksossa jostain, mutta nothing you couldn't live without with. Lisäksi osa näistä on (rikollista kyllä) jopa tylsiä. *S1E03 - The Temper *S1E13 - I, Monster / Rat Trap *S1E19 - Baxter's Gambit *S1E23 - Parasitica *S2E10 - Fungus Humungous *S2E18 - Pizza Face *S2E21 - Plan 10 *S2E23 - Chinatown Ghost Story *S3E05 - In Dreams *S3E06 - Race With the Demon *S3E07 - Eyes of the Chimera *S3E15 - The Noxious Avenger Muuten wöröt fillerijaksot Ja nämä onkin sitten niitä jaksoja jotka ovat kyllä 100% fillereitä, mutta nämä ovat joko sen verta hauskoja tai sitten niin fanserviceä että näitä oli kiva katsoa, enkä sen takia kehdannut pistää näitä skipattavien listaan. Mutta koska nämä eivät olleet 'wöröt fillerit' -materiaaliakaan ni saivat lopulta oman kategorian. Osa näistä vaatii katsomaan tietyt wöröt fillerit jakson, esimerkiksi Metalhead Rewired "vaatii" katsomaan jakson Metalhead, koska kyseinen hahmo ei esiinny "main storyline" jaksoissa juuri ollenkaan. Osa näistä, kuten jo mainitsinkin, on taas puhdasta fan serviceä, kuten jakso "Meet Mondo Gecko" jossa Geckon äänenä toimii Robbie Rist, joka oli 90 -luvun TMNT leffassa Michelangelon ääni. ...Sattuneesta syystä Gecko huutaa "Cowabunga" punchlinenään. *S1E18 - Cockroach Terminator *S2E02 - Invasion of the Squirrelanoids *S2E11 - Metalhead Rewired *S2E15 - Mazes & Mutants *S3E02 - A Foot Too Big *S3E17 - Meet Mondo Gecko *S3E19 - Turtles in Time *S3E22 - The Creeping Doom *S3E21 - Attack of the Mega-Shredder Personal TOP 10 pikit Tämän taas kirjotan ihan muuten vain. Mikäli pitäisi valita kaikista (tähänasti) 78 ilmestyneestä jaksosta niin ne olisi nämä seuraavaat. Listaa on mietitty pitkään ja hartaasti ja mikäli et nyt ole (puhun siis sinulle siellä) katsonut yhtään tätä TMNT sarjaa ni vilkaise vaikka jakso tai kaksi näistä ns. kipinän sytyttäjänä mikäli siltä tuntuu. ...tietty tällä tavalla altistut mahdollisiin spoilereihin, mutta tuskin mitenkään vahvasti siltikään. Mutta joo, alla siis lista omista top 10 pikeistä, koska en osaa tehä kunno artikkeleita, ni numerojärjestys on yhtä ko 1 = 10:ksi lemppari ja 10 = omasta mielestä ehkä wöröin jakso toistaiseksi. Jeejeejee... #S3E02 - A Foot Too Big (Turtlet löytää metsästä isojalan, joka ihastuu Donatelloon) #S2E22 - Vengeance is Mine (Silppuri aikoo tuhota Turtlet, mutta sit sattuukin käsikirjottajien ylläripylläri) #S3E12 - Battle for New York Part1 (Krangit aikovat vallata maailman. Taas. Osa 1) #S3E13 - Battle for New York Part2 (...joten Turtlet ja "Mahtavat Mutanttieläimet" käyvät vastarintaan) #S2E02 - Invasion of the Squirrelanoids (Jos olet Alien leffojen fani, tää jakso on sinua varten) #S1E01 - Rise of the Turtles Part1 (...Eka jakso. ...Can't go wrong with this.) #S2E26 - The Invasion Part2 (...kauden päätösjakso, fanserviceä ja hyvin kirjoitettu jakso!) #S2E15 - Mazes & Mutants (Turtlet löytää D&D lautapelin ja alkaa larppaamaan viemärissä) #S2E24 - Into Dimension X! (Turtlet menee ulottuvuus X:ään, jossa käsikirjoittajat ovat luovia neroja) #S3E20 - Tale of the Yokai (Silppurin ja Tikun taustatarina ja hyvin kirjoitettu, joskin ehkä hieman hätäinen, jakso) Trivia *Oroku Saki = Silppuri & HamatoYoshi = Tikku, toisin kuin Niilo22 luulee *Tän sarjan käsikirjoittajat ansaitsis Emmy palkinnon...! Creativee porukkaa saatana!!